Baby Bee
by starceptor
Summary: Bumblbee does something that messes with Prowl, Lockdown helps put things into order...I REALLY suck at summeries...and smut. Yaoi/slash between giant robots alright?


Name: Baby Bee

Author: Leigh-Leigh12

Universe: Transformers Animated

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I owned it, there would still be a show to right about.

"Mfff!" That was the only thing Prowl could manage as Bumblebee's lips smashed onto his own. The scout had had only a cube and a half of high grade that the team had taken out for a "Well deserved break from insanity" as Ratchet had put it. Since no one had wanted to be around a "buzzed Bumblebee", Prowl was nominated to give the scout TWO cubes only in his own courters. He had known without ever seeing it that Bumblebee would be a vocal mech when charged he had planned on locking himself in his room as soon as he could escape. He had turned to leave when Bee tapped his shoulder in question. When he turned back, we come to his current predicament.

Bumblebee leaned on the tips of his pedes to reach the ninja bots mouth. His clouded processor telling him this would be a good time to break away. Setting back to the ground he smiled, optics half shut, up at his beloved bike. He had wanted to kiss and touch Prowl for so long now that his spark felt like it would burst out of its chamber! His hopes dwindled though when prowl gently took his servos of his shoulders.

"You…you need recharge Bee. Sleep of your High-Grade….good night." The bot's voice sounded strained as he put in the last part and dashed out of his room. Bee stared at the closed door for a moment before lying down on his berth with fluid threating to drip from tightly shut optics.

Prowl jumped from the roof of the power plant before running in the direction of the city. Opening a privet com to one of the only ones he knew would be awake.

"Lockdown?" He didn't have to wait.

"Well what a nice surprise. Something on your mind Darlin'?" Lockdown knew very well from the tone Prowl had used that something indeed HAD happened, so not too many jokes would be acceptable. He knew when enough was enough from the multiple times they had met since he decided to stay on the planet for…various reasons.

"We need to talk, lower the camouflage on your ship." He could practically feel the strain in the ninja's vocals.

"Hehe, sure kid. Whatever you want."

"I don't know what to do Lockdown." Prowl sat on a table edge as the bounty hunter got them some energon. "He just…did it. No warning. I…just don't know." Taking the cube from Lockdown, he drew his long legs to his chest plates and drank deeply. He had told the muscle car all that had happened as soon as he arrived on the ship.

"Seems pretty simple to me, can't believe you don't see it." Seeing the shock on his faceplates, he elaborated without batting an optic.

"You love em', Plain as that." Prowl chocked a little on the energon in his mouth. Wh…WHAT! He didn't love Bumblebee! H-he couldn't…..couldn't.

"You're not supposed to say that." Lockdown chuckled at the flustered look etched all over his ninja's faceplates. Standing, he crawled behind Prowl and pulled him into his lap, where the younger mech leaned back appreciatively.

"What about…I mean you-…GAHHH!" Prowl finaly sighed and gave up trying to figure things out on his own and settle for nuzzling into Lockdowns chestplates.

"Aww, Is the know it all Cyber ninja confused? I'm not offended of that's what you're thinkin'. You LOVED him first, but I HAVE you now." He pulled the ninja deeper into his arms possessively, glossa lapping at his neck cables. He felt the slim bot squirm in his lap. He chuckled darkly into Prowl's adios.

"Say….how bout we go get us a little Bee hmm?"

"P-prowl? Where are we going? Listen….I'm so sorry about what-"A wheat gold servo clamped over his mouth as Prowl led him silently down the hall way toward his quarters. Heat plumed in Bumblebee's frame as he was guided into the cyber ninja's personal courters.

"Prowl…..why?" Bee's faceplates blushed under the look he was receiving. He cried out when Prowl sprang forward, mouth latching into tense neck cables, glossa eagerly lapping at them. Gasping moans escaped his as he reached up to rub at Prowls "Wing Fairings", relishing in the gasp he could draw forth. He was backed up by prowl until he hit something solid.

"Interrupting something?" Bumblebee shrieked when he heard Lockdowns deep voice resonate behind him. He tried to scramble away but prowl held his servos to his chest calmly.

" Prowl! What are you doing? Lockdowns right-" He stopped when the calm ninja nuzzled his neck cables fondly.

"Shhh….It's ok Bee. He won't hurt you. What you did earlier…surprised me. Why did you kiss me bumblebee?" He felt his Little Bee shiver under the tone he had used. He saw lockdown staring at them through burning optics, no doubt feeling a bit left out. Pulling away, he smiled as Bumblebee tried to explain himself.

"I-I just….well you see I-….(sigh)I don't know. It's just….your perfect. You're strong, you're fast, you're brave, and smarter than anyone I know." He wrapped his arms around a stun prowls waist, nuzzling into him gently. He felt Prowl grab his chin softly to look up at him, taking his mouth in a kiss.

The kiss was gentle, but neither bot was satisfied until their glossa's intertwined in the moist cavity. Both heard the resident bounty hunter groan and prowl pulled away.

"My little bee…mine always. Lockdown gave me the courage to come here and do this. Bumbl-"

The scout pulled away suddenly, making Prowl's spark flare with worry. That stopped when he saw the playful smirk on his dermas.

"Aww…is the bad aft bounty hunter feeling left out? Come on, we only have till morning." Lockdown grinned wickedly at them as he pulled Bee so that his back was against his chassis, reaching to take Prowl to him. Prowl eagerly let Lockdown kiss him again, rubbing all over the happily squished scout in-between them earning shivers and moans. Lockdown Slowly pulled away so he could suck one of the sensory horns atop Bumblebee's helm. The cry he received resonated through both of them. Prowl kissed down Bee's scorching body until he came to the Y shaped panel of his groin. Bee let his nimble fingers work into Lockdown transformation seams, drawing out a groan from the older mech, he would have smirked if a cry escaped him as he felt Prowl's mouth hot on his panel. He twisted in lockdowns hold, trying to get more pressure to snap back the only obstacle left before Prowl had him. Even though he wanted it so bad, he was still shocked when the panel flicked open sharply, revealing his port cover and aching spike. He whimpered when Prowl made his way up to kiss Lockdown again. He gasped when he felt Lockdown hook his cable gently, running it from tip to base. He heard Prowl gasp when the bounty hunters servo found his opened port, digit teasing the soft silver rim. Prowl looked at him as if asking permission as he placed a finger on Bumblebee's tight valve. Smiling his approval, he inhaled sharply when he felt it ease into him, having not been touched for so long he wasn't used to the simple stretch.

"Why… (pant) don't we lie down?" Prowl gestured to his berth. Lockdown picked up a twitching armful of scout, smiling when Prowl crawled on top of the wriggling mass, lips and glossa molded together as two of his digits scissored Bumblebee's port. Prowl shrieked into Bee's mouth when a long glossa wriggled into his valve. All the pleasure was going straight into Bumblebee's processor to croak out one plea.

"P-prowl! Please I…I need you now!" Prowl's visor flashed in lust at the deep indigo that was now Bee optics. Lockdown rubbed his spike over his port making him shiver as he aligned with his Little Bee. Slowly entering, Prowl watch and took any sign of pain to spark as Bee adjusted, smiling when he got the nod to move into the tight velvety heat. He moaned loudly as Lockdown pressed into him, mouth occupied with Bumblebee's as the three rocked into each other.

It didn't last as long as any of them wanted, Bee being much too sensitive and Prowl being both filled and stuffing Bumblebee's port. As the final waves of overload died down, Prowl watching his Little Baby Bee rest on his chestplates.

"Lockdown?" He asked the mech curled around him protectively.

"Yea Darlin'?" Prowl paused before nuzzling into his chestplates.

"…Thank you."


End file.
